


of nerds and self-preservation (or the lack thereof)

by kalinkalinochka



Series: collegeboyfriends!markhei [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deal With It, Lowercase, M/M, basically college au??, mark lee is a soft nerd with no sense of self-preservation, so it's markhei again what did y'all expect, they are in love, this could be seen as a continuation to that o n e other fic with the stupid name, uhhh, wong yukhei is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinkalinochka/pseuds/kalinkalinochka
Summary: mark has exams and yukhei is worried about his dumb nerd of a boyfriend





	of nerds and self-preservation (or the lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> y'ALL I FINALLY DID SOMETHING
> 
> so whoever invented sadness: your mom's a hoe
> 
> but i am back from the dead and managed to throw this short lovely baby into the world
> 
> idk what the title is okay? y'all should know this by now

it was nothing unusual to find mark buried in his books.

in fact, it was unusual to see him away from them especially during exam season.

so yukhei wasn't surprised when he unlocked the door to their apartment, stepping in accompanied by a gust of cold air, and saw mark on the living room sofa, notes and books spread out over the entirety of the three-seater.

still, he sighed, slipping out of his shoes but not bothering with the padded jacket he was wearing.

"why is it so cold in here," he asked, shuddering.

mark barely reacted, only humming monotonously. yukhei rolled his eyes at his immersed boyfriend.

(using the word 'boyfriend' for mark still warmed his heart to this day, even if they were already dating for four months)

not bothering mark further, he went to look around the rooms.

mark's (by now abandoned) bedroom ended up being the source of the cold; the quite big window was opened wide, snow falling onto the windows sill and the wind blowing the curtains around.

yukhei walked back into the living room. mark was still skimming a page in one of his textbooks, brows creased and glasses askew on his nose.

"hey mark," the older boy called out, earning another hum. "why is the window in your room wide open?"

this seemed to pull mark out of his trance; he jerked slightly and blinked quickly.

"uh," the raven let out intelligently. he lifted his head and yukhei could hear the other's neck crack from his position in the door frame to mark's bedroom, making him cringe.

"there was a cat," mark said finally. yukhei lifted a brow.

"a cat?"

mark nodded. "i think it was hungry."

yukhei's heart squeezed painfully. "did you feed it?", he asked softly.

mark nodded again before lowering his head again. he was done with the conversation.

yukhei shook his head and walked into the room to close the window, turning the heater on additionally.

then he grabbed one of the blankets left on mark's bed and returned to his studying boyfriend. he draped it over the younger's shoulders, again only getting a thankful hum.

"babe," he said softly, kneeling beside mark. mark's head turned slowly, as if involuntarily until he was looking directly at yukhei.

"how much did you sleep the past few days?" yukhei continued.

mark seemed to think for a few seconds. then he shrugged. "10 hours, maybe?"

when mark saw yukhei's alarmed expression he added, "but i think i fell asleep a few times while studying for biology," he pointed to a book farther away on the sofa, "so it's probably more." he tried a small, reassuring smile.

yukhei didn't buy it at all.

"that's it," he said and reached around his smaller (speak tiny) boyfriend to close the book he was currently staring at.

mark protested weakly but grew silent when yukhei's arms remained around him, and he felt warm breath on his neck before yukhei pressed his face into mark's shoulder.

"you can't run on coffee and accidental naps only," he heard the older boy mumble into the fabric of his (it's actually yukhei's) hoodie.

"but i have to learn this," mark retorted.

"no. you have to live," yukhei said, muffled by the fabric.

mark sighed and lifted his one arm that wasn't restricted by yukhei's hug to rub over his face.

"i know," he said quietly. "this stuff is literally kicking my ass right now," he mumbled.

"and your ass is too cute for that," yukhei added helpfully. mark chuckled, reaching behind his shoulder to stroke yukhei's hair.

"damn right," he mumbled.

yukhei lifted his head and looked at mark's face. he gently shoved the still askew glasses higher up on mark's nose and decidedly stated, "i will take you out on a date this weekend. you're through with all your exams then, right."

mark smiled at yukhei, love almost oozing from every crinkle around his tired eyes. he nodded and leaned back slightly, letting yukhei embrace him better.

yukhei tightened his arms around mark's upper body and pulled him back until they lay there in a heap of tangled limbs.

"good. now sleep."

"but you're still wearing your jack-"

"sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> COME TALK TO ME YOU COWARDS! My curious cat is kibumkies and so is my twitter *finger guns* i actually have a link to cc on my twitter. somewhere.  
> anyways, i am lonely and desperate and want to talk to people who have survived reading my fics :(


End file.
